


Perfectly Out of Order

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the luke_noah anon meme to the prompt:<br/>"The boys are in a friend-with-benefits type of relationship. One of them starts seeing someone else. Jealousy ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Out of Order

Noah’s chest rises and falls in a slow rhythm, peaceful. Luke likes watching him like this – open, unguarded, almost easier to read than when he’s awake, speaking. Luke strokes a finger down Noah’s arm and Noah stirs, moving a leg between Luke’s. Instantly Luke feels himself grow harder. This is familiar, inevitable. This has been happening ever since their second week as roommates at Northwestern.

The problem is that Luke really, really likes Noah. And Noah’s either absolutely clueless or just not interested in him in that way. It’s not like Luke hasn’t hinted. Heck, last week he even outright told Noah, “I really, really like you.”

Noah just kissed him dirtier and said ‘same here.’ And then Noah blew him. Which was incredible as always but left Luke confused. Did Noah mean he really, really likes Luke or that he really, really likes doing him?

Luke wants it to be both. Noah’s kind of perfect, from the way he smiles – like he really means it, all flash of teeth and light in the eyes – to the sarcastic lines he drops – so nonchalantly like leaves hitting the ground (but Luke notices; he always does) – to the dorky passion he possesses for black and white movies – _they’re classics for a reason_ – to the perfect treasure trail to oddly sweet old-fashion manners. Every adult’s a sir or a ma’am. He says please. He says thank you. In other words, he’s driving Luke absolutely batty insane, if you please.

Noah moans and Luke feels his own breath quicken. Right, he’s so frustrated with these thoughts of Noah that he’s been dry humping Noah’s leg. Super. Luke gets the feeling this isn’t going to make for a grand occasion to talk about this thing between them. No, no, absolutely not. Not when Noah’s rolling over awake and reaching for Luke’s cock. Not when Noah’s sinking his mouth around - _god_.

Luke humps into Noah’s mouth with little rocking moves, lightly, in and in and in and – nnngh, he tags the back of Noah’s throat and watches as Noah flushes darker. Luke nudges Noah back. He wants – no, needs to do this. He licks into Noah’s mouth and kisses down Noah’s neck. He tweaks the nipples the way he knows drives Noah crazy. He kisses down the trail. He kisses around to Noah’s thigh. He ignores the twitch of Noah’s cock. He pushes Noah’s thighs apart and licks between the balls. He looks up and sees Noah panting, staring back at him. Noah’s hair’s flat on one side where he slept. Noah’s face still a little creased from the sheets. And fuck him, Noah looks perfect.

Luke slides half out of bed to pat the floor for the bottle of lube. Behind him, he hears a strangled sound. “God, you’re perfect.” Luke hardly has time to think about what Noah means when he feels the familiar touch of Noah’s hands on his ass, pulling apart, when he feels the slick lick of Noah’s tongue there, rimming, rimming, before dunking, dipping in and around and _holy shit_ , curling till he feels like his whole inside’s going to come spilling out – love you, love you, love you.

Luke hears the snap of a bottle uncapping – oh, no wonder he couldn’t find it – then feels Noah’s fingers slick pushing in the same time he feels Noah’s lips warm on his skin. Noah kisses him tenderly down the column of his neck. Then he sucks at the skin harder where Luke’s shirt would cover. Noah’s doing one of their unspoken rules – no visible hickeys, no traceable trail, nothing outwardly at all to give them away. Luke swallows around his disappointment.

Then Noah kisses up his body again and turns Luke around so he could kiss his lips. And Luke’s disappointment slips a little. Then Noah’s lining up the slick head of condom to his slick entrance, and Luke’s disappointment falters even more. Noah’s so tender the way he’s looking at him, like he’s precious or beloved. Luke feels as connected as he ever has when they do this, especially in the morning light like this, especially when Noah seems to read his mind (or at least his body) wordlessly the way he does, snapping his hips just when Luke wants it, going faster and faster just as Luke needs it.

Luke jacks himself off as Noah braces his hands on the bed, as Noah pounds into him, getting so, so close. Then over. Luke grunt-shouts as he comes and comes, as his legs slide gravity-heavy back down to bed. Noah comes too, though a little quieter, as grunted half-words slip from his mouth. The only word Luke’s sure of is his name. He knows Noah always comes with his name on his lips. It’s another thing that makes him just a bit hopelessly in love with Noah, with his “friend.”

~~

Luke knows he shouldn’t encourage it but Reginald Addington is a giant flirt and not so bad on the eyes. Moreover, he’s out and proud and he’s asking Luke out again. “So, tomorrow night, what do you say? It’s only the best party of the year.”

Luke finds himself smiling, nodding. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Reg breaks out into a smile – nice but no Noah. “You will not regret your decision, my friend.” Reg pats him on the shoulder and already doubts start creeping into Luke’s head.

He gets back to his room to find Noah studying, legs nonchalantly spread wide as he lounges in his bed. He’s effortlessly sexy and Luke maybe hates him a little, in that helplessly in love with him way. “Hey!” Noah smiles and Luke can’t help but compare. (Only, nothing compares.)

“Hey,” he slings down his messenger bag and sits opposite, on his own bed. “Are you going to that toga party tomorrow? Apparently it’s supposed to be the best party of the year.”

Noah taps his highlighter against his book. “Toga party?” He frowns a little. “I thought – I thought parties weren’t your thing? Because of the alcohol?”

“Reg asked me,” Luke blurts out before he could change his mind. He looks up and sees Noah swallowing, eyes lowered to the bed. “I said yes,” he follows up needlessly.

Noah looks up but doesn’t quite meet his eyes. His smile is a little weird too. “Oh. I see.”

But Luke doesn’t think Noah sees at all. Because he wants more than anything for Noah to follow up with something, anything. Maybe something a little like “what about us?” But Noah goes quiet, turning back to his book like nothing happened. If he’s doing that quiet swallowing thing, well, Luke doesn’t have a clue what that’s supposed to mean.

That night Noah stays out late at the lab, supposedly working on a project. When he comes back, quiet stepped, Luke waits for him to join him but his bed never dips with the familiar weight. And in the morning when Luke wakes up from his restless sleep, Noah’s bed is perfectly made up, Noah gone.

So really, at the toga party is the last place Luke expects to see Noah. At first he thinks he’s drunk by osmosis and seeing things. But then Noah comes closer and closer, tall in the crowd. “Mind if I cut in?” Noah’s face is flushed. _Drunk?_

Reg shrugs but doesn’t move away. “Luke’s got two sides, doesn’t he? We can all dance. It’s cool.”

“You have no idea how many sides Luke’s got!” Noah all but hisses and Luke’s thrown. He’s never seen this side of Noah.

“Noah – are you okay?” Luke lays a hand over Noah’s chest, the gesture familiar inside their room but as foreign as this Noah in public. “Are you drunk?”

Noah stops glaring at Reg for a moment and stares at Luke’s hand. “No, I’m -” Noah stops the way he does when his thought trains catch up to him. He looks up at Luke. “I’m not sure,” he says slowly. His eyes are a muddle of thoughts and Luke wishes he knew how to read all of them. But the most important one at least he got.

He turns to Reg with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. I’m going to have to cut this short. I think I need to take him home.”

“Before he turns into a pumpkin?”

Luke bites his lips. “Something like that. Sorry,” he starts pulling away but Reg pulls him back in and kisses him hard, a little too hard, with none of the sweetness of Noah’s kisses.

“Next time then. Good night.”

“G’night,” Luke barely gets out before Noah’s dragging him away by the hand.

“What’s wrong with you?” Luke snaps when they’re out in the hallway.

“What’s wrong with _you_?” Noah throws back at him.

“With me? Nothing! Nothing at all. I was out on my date which you broke up when you showed up drunk. Want to explain that?”

Noah’s Adam’s apple works up and down, a little pulley show of nerves. He moves aside for a crowd in toga wear. Luke catches him looking at his lips and thinking. Then Noah appears to stop thinking altogether. He leans down and down, sucking lightly on Luke’s lips – a little bit, then a little more. Until Luke feels the give in his knees. Until he’s kissing back.

A couple of hoots echo up and down the hallway and then fades away. Everything fades away.

Luke finds himself plastered against the inside of their door as Noah sucks on his tongue. “Wait,” Luke pulls back, resting his forehead against Noah’s. “I just – you want me. I know that. I want you. You know that. But I _like_ you, Noah. I really, really like you. I might even be falling for you.”

“Same here, Luke.” Noah pushes Luke’s strands back from where it falls stubbornly into his face. Noah’s eyes are clear as lake and Luke wants to believe.

“Really?” Luke doesn’t mean to be difficult but he has to know. “Why? I mean, what exactly do you like about me?”

Noah thumbs the edge of Luke’s lips slowly. “I like your words. You talk a lot Snyder, but I like it.”

Luke smiles a little at that. He’ll take that.

“I like how passionate you are, the way you can make sweet potatoes or milk shakes sound like heaven.”

Luke has to snort a little at that. “Hey, when you come up to Oakdale, you’ll see what I mean.” And then he catches himself. He’d just presumed…

Noah smiles like he knows and he doesn’t care. “I like the way you love your family. You call everyone all the time and you tell them you love them. And I like the way you tap your pencil against your lips when you’re thinking. And the way you chew the ends off even though it’s kind of disgusting, too.”

“Shut up! You’re supposed to be saying nice things about me.”

“I am.” Noah blushes and looks down. “Um, I like that you taste like coffee. I used to be a tea drinker and now I’m-uh, I’m addicted to coffee. I like that you eat so much junk food and then you do five sit ups and think that burns away all the fat.”

“Did you just call me fat?”

Noah laughs at him, eyes crinkling at the edges. “No! You’re – you’re kind of perfect.”

“Okay, now I know you’re lying.” Luke pushes at him but not too hard. It feels a little too nice here, right here with Noah.

“Okay, you’re not perfect.”

“ _Shut_ up!”

“Well, you’re not. You’re impatient. You snore. And you went out with Reg.” Noah kisses him before Luke could get in a word (or twenty). “I want you, Luke. All of you,” Noah places his hand over Luke’s heart.

Luke stares up at him. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Do you want to be?” Noah looks like he wants to be.

And Luke’s heartbeat picks up, click-clicking like Dorothy’s ruby slippers. “Yes.”

Noah kisses him again, sweet, with heat, the way Noah kisses him most times. Luke takes Noah’s hand and leads them to his bed. “You know, I never pegged you for the jealous type, but you’ve got a jealous streak a mile long.” He settles his arms around Noah and plays with that little semicolon of hair tickling the back of Noah’s neck.

“Just a mile?” Noah presses closer.

“A very long, rain-soaked mile, and like uphill,” Luke grins up at him.

Noah tickles him, which is unfair. But then Luke pins him down to bed, which is better. “Also, you don’t say much, Mayer. But you’re lucky I like what you have to say.”

Noah looks up at him quietly for several heartbeats. “I’m not so good with words but,” he lattices his hands in Luke’s and he kisses as the rest of his sentence. He kisses Luke again and again and again until Luke has no doubt at all what Noah’s telling him. _I like you so very, very much. Though you’re not perfect, you’re perfect for me. Your wordiness completes my reticence. I like you so very, very much_.

~~

Luke watches as Noah sleeps. He looks so peaceful. Luke still can’t believe that they’re boyfriends now. They seem to be doing things in all the wrong orders. But Luke’s sure in his heart about what he’s going to do. If he was falling for Noah three weeks ago, he’s definitely fallen for Noah now. Head over heels, ridiculously in love.

He kisses down Noah’s arm and crawls between Noah’s legs. Noah’s half hard already and god, gorgeous. Luke sucks down and slides two fingers in alongside to get them nice and wet. He starts with one, gently massaging where Noah was open for him last night too. Then he works up to two and Noah’s squirming. “Morning sleepy head,” he hums around Noah’s cock.

“Luke! God, please, just do it. I’m good.”

Luke pulls off, half laughing. “Now, who’s impatient?”

But Noah just pushes down harder around Luke’s fingers and Luke can’t help but get impatient with him. He drags his face up to Noah’s to kiss him. “I love you,” he says.

And Noah looks dazed, with his foggy blues before he pulls Luke back down for another kiss, longer, wordier, deeper. “Same here,” he kisses down and sucks hard high on Luke’s neck, hard enough to make a hickey. “I love you, too.”

Luke grins and plays it for all he’s got. “You’re not just saying this cause you want me?” He slicks them up and rolls on the condom.

“No, but,” Noah watches him intensely. “I want you. God, I do. I want all of you, remember?”

“Hmm, all of me?” Luke lifts an eyebrow in flirt. Then he slips in all the way, in one smooth, long stroke. Noah moans and arches up. Yeah, this is good. He’s – he’s good with this. So very much so.

They ride sweetly in the morning light, letting their hands touch every, everywhere. Until they’re joined perfectly in rhythm, in the give and the give. Until they’re coming with each other’s names on their lips.

Luke comes down slowly, like in a dream. Sometimes this is what it feels like to him, like it’s cotton candy – a little too sweet, a little too fragile to be real. And then could it disappear? Just like that? Just like it was never there?

But then Noah’s kissing the underside of his neck softly. “Luke,” he turns Luke’s head gently to look at him. “Will you go out with me? The Halloween party at the film club is supposed to be tame. We’ll watch some classic horror flicks and I’ll make my famous root beer float.”

Luke thinks his smile gives him away right off. But he delays his answer anyway because he could. “Will you dress up?”

“I will if you will.”

“Okay.” Luke can’t seem to turn his grin off.

“Okay.” Noah kisses him to seal the deal. “So, the other day I saw this sailor’s outfit in your closet…”


End file.
